The Dash
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Rainbow Dash was just your normal every day girl. She is great at sports and has six best friends she could ask for. But, when doing extra credit for her Science Class, she is hit by an lightning bolt and is put into a coma for 9 months. When she awakes, she has super-speed and learns about others like her. She uses her newfound speed to become the Fastest Girl Alive, The Dash.
1. The Fastest Girl Alive

The scene open up near Canterlot High as a voice starts to speak.

 ** _To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that..._**

A red blur zoom away from the school and in the city.

 ** _You see that red blur? That's me._**

Soon the red blur was seen again this time dodging cars.

 ** _That too._**

The Red Blur was then seen running along the edge of of the city.

 ** _There I am again._**

 ** _My name is Rainbow Dash and I'm the Fastest Girl Alive. My story is pretty simple, My whole life I been great at sports. Basket Ball, Soccer, track, you name it, I play it. I also had six best friends name Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. Yeah, live was good, but there was one thing I never forget, my father. He was kill when I was only 5 years old. I never forgot the day._**

* * *

 _Ten years eariler..._

Young Rainbow Dash woke at the sound of a bust of speed. She took breaths to calm herself down. She reach for her cup of water, only to see the water rise from the cup. She then heard something else, sounded like it came from her living room. She wake down stairs and saw something she never forgot.

 ** _To this day, I was never sure what I saw. But I did know one thing. My father was kill in cold blood._**

Young Rainbow watch as two lightnings, one red and one yellow race around her father. Young Rainbow was scare, but even more when the red lightning stop for a second to show that it was a person, before speeding off again. Young Rainbow stood there in fear before the yellow lightning came to her and she found herself on the street , far from her home.

 ** _I was scare for weeks after that, but now, I'm about to shot a goal_**

* * *

 _Today_

Rainbow Dash keep the soccer ball close to her feet as she and her team practice for the upcoming game, next week. She look over to her right and saw three other players rush at her to get the ball. She look to her left and saw two more players coming at her. She quickly zigzag around the the players and shot the ball towards the net. The goalie try to block it, but was off by inches. Rainbow Dash fist pump as the shot went in. The rest of the team cheer as practice ended for the day.

Rainbow took a drink as her friends walk up to her.

"Nice shot Rainbow Dash! That was the best one yet!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Thanks Pinkie! I'm just getting warm up for the big game coming up." Rainbow smile.

"Your new uniforms for the game is coming along nicely Rainbow Dash, I just need to know which design to use." Rarity told her.

"I'll stop by after school to see what you got Rarity." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Principal Celestia call out.

Rainbow turn and saw both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna waiting for her at the end of the field. Not wanted to keep them waiting, she say a quick "later" to her friends and ran up to them.

"Yes Principal Celestia?" Rainbow said as she reach her.

"First, great shot. We hope to see more of this in the upcoming game." Vice-Principal Luna said.

"But there is one problem." Principal Celestia added.

"What is it? Do I need more practice or does my shots need improve?" Rainbow asked.

"It your Science Class. You have a "D" in it." Principal Celestia told her.

"WHAT?" Rainbow shouted.

"I'm afraid if you don't bring it up, you will have to miss the game." Principal Celestia added.

"But, Mr. Science Fair is making me fail. I always get my science work done and turn it in! Even Twilight help me understand what I did wrong." Rainbow said, really not wanting to miss the upcoming game.

"We'll take to him about it, but you must bring that grade up to at lest a "B" before the next game." Principal Celestia said.

"Then I'll do extra credit! Would that bring it up?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm, depends on your choice." Vice-Principal Luna said.

"Got ya! And I know just the thing." Rainbow said.

What no one knew that a girl Rainbow age was watching them and then speed off in red lightning

* * *

Rainbow was in her Science Class with books about lightning and some notes around her. Her friends stood by listen to what Rainbow said.

"Even though Twilight has help me out, I got a "D". I got to bring this up so I can play in the next game." Rainbow told them.

"But I thought Mr. Science Fair said you were passing?" Fluttershy said.

"So did I, but it appears he's trying to make me fail." Rainbow said.

"Maybe it would help if you stop napping every time we get together to get our homework done." Applejack remind her.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Practice wears me out. I got to rest if I want to get better." Rainbow said.

"So why are you reading about lightning?" Sunset Shimmer asked picking up an book.

"Does this has something to do with the 'Women in Yellow?' ya saw ten years ago?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow was quiet. After getting back home, Rainbow found her father was murder and her mother was arrested for it. She even told the police what she saw, but they didn't believe her. Even Rainbow friends had trouble believing her as well.

"So what if it does? I'm just trying to bring my grades up and I have to do this without your help Twilight. Principal Celestia rules." Rainbow said.

"Ok, we'll let Pinkie and Rarity know that you are going to be held up. I'm sure they can understand." Twilight said.

"Thanks girls." Rainbow smile.

Rainbow friends left and she got started on her extra credit. After three hours, Rainbow brain was started to hurt and she decide to take a little break. Just as she lean back in her chair, she heard some thunder. Rising an eyebrow, Rainbow got up and walk to the window to see that sky was cover in clouds. Rainbow heard more thunder and turn back to her notes. What she saw next brought back that night ten years ago.

Some of the chemical liquid that was on the self started to rise out of it bottles and more thunder was heard. Rainbow turn back to the window and saw a lightning bolt heading right for her. She didn't have time to move before she was hit and knock into the wall that case the chemicals to fall on her. Rainbow lay on the ground, out cold as a small lightning bolt appear across her fingers.

* * *

The hospital doors bust up as Rainbow was roll down the hallway.

"What the hell happened to her? She was hit by lightning. How is she still alive? Go. No heartbeat. CBC, chem 24, type and cross four. Bag her. She's coding." The doctors said as they try everything to keep Rainbow Dash alive.

Rainbow's friends stood by the doors, each of them worrying. Twilight and Sunset Shimmer heard the thunderstorm they just enter the school when they heard the sound of thunder and crashing. They rush toward the sound and found Rainbow Dash lying on the ground. After calling 991, they rush to make sure she was alright. They then saw the window and place it together.

After some time Rainbow became stable and was placed in another room. Everyone stood at the window as Rainbow's chest rises and lower, but the heartbeat line was flat on the machine. Everyday, each student from the school visit Rainbow. Principal Celestia stood outside watching her. Vice-Principal Luna walk up to her and hand her coffee.

"Thanks." She said.

"You been here all day. The students are worried about you." Luna said.

"I know. I'm more worry about Rainbow Dash right now." Celestia said.

The two look at Rainbow before they heard someone behind them. The turn to two people in lab coats, that both of them knew.

"Spitfire, Soarin?" Celestia asked surprise.

"Celestia, Luna. We're sorry about what happen to one of your students." Soarin said.

"We came to see who got hit." Spitfire added.

"Rainbow Dash. Captain of all the Wonder Colts team." Luna said.

"What happen? Fully. We need to know." Spitfire asked.

"We are not sure. Rainbow was trying to bring her science grade up, when we heard she was stuck by lightning. The doctors say she in a coma, but there is no heart beat. Making them confuse on what's going on." Celestia said.

"Then let us take her." another voice said.

Everyone turn too see and girls Rainbow's age walk up to them.

"Oh, this is Lightning Dust. She helps us find out what made that thunderstorm and found Rainbow Dash was here." Soarin said, putting his around her.

Suddenly, Rainbow jot as if she was having a seizure, which she was.

"Doctor!" Luna shouted and soon the room was filled.

Many doctors was shock and try to stable her, but barley could.

"Please, let's us take her back to the lab." Soarin said

Celestia look at Rainbow before Luna place a hand on her. The two were both worry. After watching for a few more seconds, they made their choice.

"Make sure she comes back." Celestia said and the three nods.

* * *

 ** _9 months later..._**

Soarin was was busy listing to has favorite music, while checking on Rainbow stasis. She was sleeping peacefully and no more of the signs she had was gone. Celestia, Luna, and Rainbow friends all stop by to see how she was doing. So far, Rainbow hasn't work up. Soarin just turn around before Rainbow shot up gasping.

"Whoa! She awake! SHE AWAKE!" Soarin shouted.

Rainbow look around not sure whats going on. Soarin step up and started to check on her.

"What...Who?" Rainbow try to asked.

"Relax, you in S.T.O.R.M. Labs. You been in a coma." Soarin said.

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm Soarin and..." Soarin started to say before someone else spoke up.

"Spitfire. We're glad your awake Miss Dash." Spitfire said as she walk up.

"You said I was in a coma. For how long?" Rainbow asked.

"9 months." Spitfire answer.

Rainbow was shock. 9 months? She jump out of her bed as Soarin try to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't think you sure get out of bed just yet." Soarin said.

"I'm fine. What happen? The last that I remember was bring hit by lightning and..." Rainbow said before stopping as she saw herself in the mirror.

Rainbow was surprise to see that she had a bit more muscle on her. She looks like she can match Applejack in a wrestling match and maybe even win. Then she remember they she was in a coma.

"Where's my friends?" She asked.

"They should be done with school right now." Soarin answer.

Rainbow waste no time in getting ready to leave, though Soarin try to stop her.

"Whoa! Wait, wait. We need to some test." He said.

"Soarin right. We need to know what the lightning did to you, besides giving you more muscles." Spitfire added.

"Look I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Rainbow said before running off.

* * *

Pinkie was at Sugarcube Corner severing drinks and cupcakes to the people there, when she look up her face morphing into shock. Rainbow walk in with a smile on her face and Pinkie rush up and hug her.

"Rainbow! When did you wake up? Why didn't S.T.R.O.M. labs call?" Pinkie asked.

"I just got up. I see Sugarcube Corner is still going on." Rainbow told her.

"Come on! The girls would want to see you!" Pinkie said and lead Rainbow to the table they sat at.

"Hey girls look who awake!" Pinkie almost shouted.

The five look up and was shock to see Rainbow.

"Hey girls, miss me?" Rainbow asked.

Her question was answer by her friends group hugging her. Rainbow smile and let them.

"Rainbow! We are so glad your awake!" Rarity said.

"We thought you'll never wake up." Applejack said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey, I'm tough. It will take more then a lightning bolt to stop me." Rainbow said, smiling.

"So Rainbow. How are you feeling?" Twilight asked a little worry.

"Great! Like I had a long nap." Rainbow answer.

"A 9 months nap." Pinkie smile.

"That reminds me, the game!" Rainbow said.

"It's alright. We won." Sunset told her.

"We did?" Rainbow asked surprise.

"Yeah, a new player was added to replace you until you felt better, I believe her name was..." Fluttershy said before someone over spoke her.

"Lightning Dust." It said.

Rainbow turn to see a girl her age and could tell this girl was a match for her.

"Nice to meet you, thanks by the way." Rainbow said, hold out her hand.

"I see your better. Did Spitfire and Soarin let you go?" Lightning asked.

"You know those two?" Rainbow asked her.

"Yes, I help out around S.T.O.R.M. Labs from time to time." Lightning Dust answer.

"Neat." Rainbow said before seeing Pinkie carry a tray over to a table before she trip.

Then everything slow down. Rainbow watch as Pinkie and tray fell slowly to the ground, but it wasn't just her. Everyone appear to be moving more slowly. She turn to her friends and saw they were just getting ready to help Pinkie. Then everything went back to normal as if the slow down never happen. Rainbow look around confusion on what just happen.

"Rainbow? Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"What? Yeah. Just still a little dizzy I guess, but I'm great." Rainbow said.

Rainbow was really confuse. She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, she decide not to worry about it.

* * *

Later...The seven girls return to the school as Lightning Dust went to pick up something for S.T.O.R.M. Labs. When Rainbow enter the school she was hug by her number one fan Scootaloo.

"Rainbow! You're awake!" She said.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying kid." Rainbow said with a smile as she rub her head.

Soon all the student was welcoming Rainbow back. Some even fill her up on what she miss for the pass nine months. When Rainbow came across Celestia and Luna, she got a hug from both of them.

"It good to see you on your feet again Rainbow." Luna said.

"You have a lot of work to catch up on, but I'm glad S.T.O.R.M. Labs help you." Celestia said.

Rainbow smile. It was good to be back. When she turn to face her friends, she saw Snips and Snails getting ready to throw a nerd into a trash can. Before Rainbow knew it, she speed over and took the student out of their hands, making them fall in instead, place the student down and was back by the others. They didn't seem to notice what just happen.

"Rainbow, what's wrong?" Twilight asked seeing the confuse look on her face.

"Ugh...Not sure. Excuse me." Rainbow said and walk away leaving them confuse.

Rainbow walk out of the school, trying to calm down, but she couldn't. She then notice her hand was acting up and when she look at it. It started moving at high speed as if her hand was trying to come off.

"What happening to me?" Rainbow asked herself before she speed off.

She didn't get far before she ran into the statue in front of the school. Before Rainbow could catch her breath, she speed off again. She ran into the school doors and pull herself off. Rainbow quickly caught on what she did. She smile before starting to run. She ran so fast as if everything around her was just a blur.

"WHAOOOOOO!" Rainbow shouted before crushing into a truck with pillows.

She pull herself out and saw she was in the city. There was only one thing on Rainbow's mind.

"Whoa!" She said.

* * *

Rainbow return to S.T.O.R.M. Labs, were Spitfire and Soarin was looking her over. They had taking her to a runaway, in hopes to test her new found speed.

"Are you sure about this? I look silly." Rainbow said as she step out of the dress room.

Rainbow was wearing a red track suit with pads on her elbows and knees and a helmet with eye wear on them.

"Wow, Red looks good on you." Soarin said.

"Soarin, I have cyan skin and rainbow hair, red does _not_ look good on me." Rainbow said.

Soarin just shrug as Spitfire got the equipment set up. Rainbow sigh, and walk to the end of the runway. She got into a running position as Soarin and Spitfire got ready to see what she can do. Rainbow stood ready before electricity appear in her eyes. She speed off knocking Soarin down and blowing papers off Spitfire's desk. The two stood there in shock.

"She got super speed." Lightning Dust said appear next to Spitfire.

"She just passed 200 Miles per hour." Soarin said shock.

"It's not possible." Spitfire said shock as well.

Rainbow ran down the runway, before her mind play back to that night ten years ago. She remember her father being surround in electricity before seeing a women. Then she heard her father call out her name snapping her back to where she at. She saw she was coming to the end and could stop. She crash into the water barrels as the others which in pain. Rainbow was mostly fine, but her hand was badly hurt.

* * *

Rainbow was taken back to S.T.O.R.M. Labs where some more test was done on her. Spitfire walk up to and show her X-way of her hand.

"Looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Spitfire said.

"Had?" Rainbow question.

"It's healed. In three hours." Spitfire said and show her.

"Wow!" Was all Rainbow could say.

"You really need to learn how to stop." Soarin said walking up to her.

"What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus." Lightning Dust asked.

"I started remembering something. When I was 5, my father was murdered. It was late. A sound woke me up. I came downstairs and... I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a women. She killed my dad. They arrested my mom. She's still sitting in Everfree Jail for his murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me what I saw was impossible. But what if the women who killed my dad was like me?" Rainbow said.

It was hard thinking of that night for Rainbow. She thought she can prove it now that she was like the Women in Yellow. Spitfire and Soarin were both quite. They could hear the hurt sound in her voice.

"Well, I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind." Lightning Dust smile.

* * *

Stormy Weather was feeling really strange. She remember hearing a thunder storm last night and a gust of wind blew in her room. She recall getting knock out, before waking up in the hospital. She later learn that she could control the weather as it it was her own. But she was scare, scare of being a freak. It didn't help that she was pick on from time to time make her new powers act on their own. She was call to Principal Celestia office and sat down in a chair.

"Now, Stormy Weather. I call you here today because there something I need to talk to you about." Celestia said.

Stormy Weather was quite. She really had no way of explain what happen.

"There been report of a rainstorm in the locker room, a hail storm in the gym and a wind storm in the cafeteria. The reason is because each of those place you are in." She said.

"I don't know how that happen! It not like you believe me anyway." Stormy Weather said.

"I'm just trying to understand, What happen in those areas?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know!" Storm Weather said.

"Stormy..." Celestia started to say.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Stormy Weather shouted as a gust of wind appear in Celestia office.

Celestia gasp in surprise, before seeing Storm Weather started to float.

"Why should you understand? All you do is ignore me. Every time I get in trouble you look the other way! You claim you're here to help, but you don't! I'm tried of it! I'm tried of this school, I'm tried of being pick on and I'm tried of you!" She shouted before more wind pick up.

* * *

Rainbow had a lift back to her school from Lightning Dust and the two started to walk inside.

"Women in Yellow huh? You sure? I'm not saying I don't believe you, I just want to make sure." Lightning Dust said.

"Well, I was five years old. So she look like a women to me." Rainbow explain.

Lightning nodded before some of the windows busts and the two duck for cover. Rainbow saw Stormy Weather walk out of the school with an angry look on her face.

"If everyone is against me. Then I'll just show them what it feel like to be ignore." She said.

Rainbow was confuse. She wasn't the only one affected by the storm? Stormy sees the two, before sending a gust of wind at them. Rainbow and Lightning quickly jump out of the way casing Lightning's car to get hit instead. Stormy smile before she call forth a thunderstorm.

"I have become a god now! No one will stop me, no will ignore me, and no one will PICK ON ME EVER AGAIN!" She shouted.

Rainbow was shock to hear her say those things. She had to stop her. She speed over Stormy Weather and grab her hands.

"Stop this Stormy! You're going to hurt people!" She said.

"Unhand me!" She said and had a gust of wind blow her away.

Rainbow landed on her back and quickly got up, but Storm Weather was gone. She look around and found that Lightning disappear as well. Thinking she was inside checking on the others, she run in making sure not to use her newfound speed.

* * *

Celestia was trying to recover what she just saw. Stormy Weather just had show she can control the weather. She also heard what Stormy said as well. The gust knock her into her wall as Stormy walk out of her office. She was still shaken when Luna ran up to her.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, but Stormy Weather isn't." Celestia said.

"I know. We all heard the windows break and what she said. She not in her right mind. We need to find her." Luna said.

"Agree, but we might as well send the rest of the students home for the day." Celestia said.

"Celestia! Luna!" Rainbow said running in.

"Rainbow? Where were you? We been worry sick." Luna said.

"I had to go back to S.T.O.R.M. Labs I forgot something there." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, I know we are not your mothers, but please tell us were you go next time." Celestia said.

That right, Rainbow has been living with Celestia and Luna. They felt sad for her and took her in. She was a handful, but they just through it OK.

"I saw what happen to Stormy Weather. Looks like she living up to her name now." Rainbow said.

Rainbow help get Celestia to her feet and soon the report of school closing early so the windows can get fix was made. The three got in Celestia's car and they drove home.

"We need to stop her." Rainbow said.

"We will, if we can find her..." Luna said.

"No, We must leave this to the police." Celestia said, seeing this was out of their hands.

"What! You just saw what Stormy Weather can do! The police can not handle her!" Rainbow said as the car pull in their driveway.

"Rainbow, there nothing we can do." Celestia said as they got out.

"So you going to like Stormy Weather hurt innocent people? Let the police kill her?" Rainbow asked upset.

Didn't matter if Stormy Weather went crazy, she still one of the school students, she was still a Canterlot Wonder-Colt.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but my sister is right. I wish we could help, but Stormy too dangerous for us." Luna said as the two went inside.

Rainbow just stood there. She was upset, upset and Celestia and Luna for not trying to stop Stormy and upset that S.T.O.R.M. Labs did not tell her about other. She speed off to have a talk with three scientists. Well two scientist and one school girl.

* * *

"I wasn't the only one affected by the storm, was I?" Rainbow shouted as she walk in.

"We don't know for sure." Soarin said.

"Well, a classmate of mine just live up to her name! She can control the weather!" Rainbow shouted.

"What?" Spitfire asked.

"That storm, tell me the truth, what happen that night?" Rainbow asked.

Well... The particle accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes, and then... It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, x-elements..." Soarin explain.

"Those are all theoretical." Rainbow said while having no clue on what a particle accelerator was.

"And how theoretical are you?" Lightning Dust asked as she walk in.

"We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Equestria. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or... Who was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourself." Soarin explain more.

"'Meta-humans'?" Rainbow asked.

"That what we're calling them." Lightning Dust said.

"You didn't bother to look of any them? You just found me?!" Rainbow asked, getting upset again.

"They were hard to find." Spitfire told her.

"I can see why S.T.O.R.M. Labs was shut down. You guys made the danger and you're doing nothing to stop it." Rainbow said and storm off.

The three look down, hurt by what Rainbow said.

* * *

Rainbow was using her speed to run to the outskirts of town to her own little place she went to as a kid before moving into city. She ran until she found it. She pull open the hidden door and step inside. Only she and and her friends knew about this place. It was their "getaway" place. Rainbow say at the table upset and sad. She was started to understand how Stormy Weather felt now. She begin to wonder if her new found speed was any good. She can run fast, but that it. What else can she do?

"I see you found your way here." A voice spoke up.

"Shining. I see that mask is helping you out." Rainbow said as a person wearing green suit with a hood over his face walk out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Shining asked.

Rainbow told him everything, from the storm to what happening now. Shining listen without a word.

"All my life, I've wanted to just do more... Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. What if Celestia and Luna is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some girl who was struck by lightning?" Rainbow said.

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Rainbow. I think it chose you." Shining said as the two walk outside.

"I'm just not sure I'm like you, Shining. I don't know if I can be some... vigilante." Rainbow said unsure.

"You can be better. Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could... Watching over your city like a guardian angel... Making a difference... Saving people... In a dash." Shining said.

"Take your own advice. Wear a mask." He added before shooting a arrow to a near by tree and pull himself away form Rainbow.

"Cool." Rainbow said.

Shining turn back to see Rainbow speed off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Cool." He said.

* * *

Rainbow had return to S.T.O.R.M. Labs knowing she was going to need their help.

"Listen, I'm sorry what I said before. It was uncalled for. I was just upset that you guys didn't tell me there were more of those Meta-humans out there." Rainbow said.

"Well, it might take some time to get over it, but hearing your say that make it a little better." Soarin said.

"Now, I'm not blaming you. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you all lost something. But I need your help to catch Stormy and anyone else out there like her. But I can't do it without you." Rainbow said, needing a plan.

"If we're gonna do this, I have something that might help." Soarin said and took them into the next room.

What they saw was a red suit from head to toe and had a gas mask on.

"Something I've been playing with. Designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.O.R.M. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at us anymore." Soarin said.

"How is it going to help me?" Rainbow asked.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here." Soarin explain.

"Thanks." Rainbow smile.

"How are we going to find Stormy?" Spitfire asked.

"I retasked S.T.O.R.M. Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Equestria." Soarin said as a ping was heard.

"We just got a ping." Soarin said as they walk over to the computer.

"Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city." Soarin said.

Rainbow look at her suit and knew what she had to do. Hopefully she can stop Stormy before it was too late.

* * *

A car pull up near the same farm house and Celestia and Luna step out. They thought about what Rainbow said and knew she was right. Stormy Weather was one of their students and they at to try to make her understand they are just trying to help.

"Why here sister?" Luna asked.

"Because Stormy also like farms, she goes to this one a lot because it feel like home to her." Celestia said.

They enter the barn and found Stormy Weather, but she was different then the last time. She was dress in a white shirt with a purple skirt, showing white boots that went to her knees and her hair was now in a two pony tails. She had white glove on that also went up to her elbows. She pick up an black mask and go to put on on her face when Celestia call out to her.

"Stormy Weather?" She said.

Stormy stop and turn to the two. They could see that Stormy had few thunder bolts on her shirt, gloves and boots.

"Here. Principal Celestia." She said like the student they knew.

"Stormy please don't do this. We had no idea you were pick on, you should have came to us and we could of help." Luna said.

"It too late. No one will listen to me. I'll make them listen. You too always favor Rainbow Dash over everyone else." Stormy said.

"Rainbow may live with us, but that doesn't mean we favor her over anyone. We took her in because she had nowhere to go. Please lets take about this." Celestia said.

Stormy just look at the ground before placing the mask on her face. She look back up and her eyes started to glow blue.

"I'm an god now, I don't have to listen to anyone!" She said and call her powers.

Wind started to blow around them and both Celestia and Luna started to ran. They just reach their car when the barn bust apart and a tornado appear. The wind pick up a huge piece of the wood and it was send flying towards them. The two brace themselves for the hit, but heard something else grab the piece and move it away.

"Rainbow! Rainbow! This thing's getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 Miles-per-hour and increasing. Rainbow, can you hear me?" Soarin said over the com.

Rainbow remove her gas mask and answer back.

"Yeah. Loud and clear." She said.

"If it keeps up, this could become an F-5 tornado." Soarin said.

"But it's headed towards the city. How do I stop it? Guys?" Rainbow asked.

She got no answer, but Rainbow then remember what she went over in science class about tornadoes.

"What if I unravel it?" She asked.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Soarin asked shock.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs." Rainbow said.

"She'd have to clock 700 Miles-per-hour to do that." Soarin said.

"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die." Spitfire said.

"I have to try." Rainbow said and speed off just like she was planning.

"The suit's holding up." Soarin said happy.

"But she's not." Spitfire pointed out.

"She can do it. I know she can do it." Soarin said having fate in Rainbow.

Rainbow started to run in the opposite direction and Stormy notice the yellow lightning she was giving off. She watch for a few seconds before using a guess of wind to blow her away. Rainbow roll on the ground.

"It's too strong!" Rainbow said.

Stormy had the tornado move even close to the city and Rainbow was afraid she'll won't stop it this time.

"You can do this, Rainbow." Lightning Dust voice said over the com.

"You were right. We are responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of us, and when we looked at you, all we saw was another potential victim of our hubris. And yes, we created this madness, but you, Rainbow, you can stop it. You can do this. Now run, Rainbow, run!" Lightning Dust said.

Rainbow stood, hearing those three word her mother told all those years ago. Rainbow started to ran again, but this time she was moving even faster. The lightning started to show up more and more on her before starting coming off her completely. Storm try to find away to knock Rainbow away again, but she couldn't find her as she was moving to fast. Stormy let out a scream as tornado unravel. Rainbow was knock away and her mask came off. She stood and look around heard her new friends call her name.

"Hey. I didn't think there was anyone else like me." Stormy said her mask also gone.

"I'm not like you. I don't use my powers to hurt others." Rainbow said.

Stormy try to punch Rainbow as she sped around and knock her out.

"Rainbow?" She heard and turn to see Celestia and Luna walk up to her.

"Hey. Like my speed?" Rainbow asked with a smile as she try to catch her breath.

* * *

The three return home after Rainbow drop off the suit at S.T.O.R.M. Labs. Celestia and Luna was shock on what Rainbow could do.

"What you can do... It was the lightning bolt?" Luna asked still shock.

"More or less." Rainbow confirm.

We're sorry, Rainbow." Luna said.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you. And we called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your dad died. And your mom is innocent." Celestia said.

"We need you to promise us something. We don't want you telling anyone about anything you can do, any of it. It best to keep them safe. Promise us." She asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow promise.

Later, Rainbow had gone to Everfree Jail to visit her mother, Aurora Dash. She was white with her daughter hair. Both Dashes sat in a chair and pick up the phones so they can heard and talk to each other.

"Hey All-Star." Aurora said.

"You been calling me that since I was 5." Rainbow laugh.

The two chuckle before Rainbow decide to talk what was on her mind.

"Funny thing is, I finally got into a fight today." She said.

"You just got out of a coma. I'm not sure you should be picking fights." Aurora said making her daughter chuckle again.

"Hey... Did you win?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow smile.

"You didn't kill dad. You know I know that, right?" Rainbow asked.

"You believing me is all I need." Aurora said smiling.

"You're not gonna be in here much longer. Whoever killed dad... Whatever killed him... I think I finally have a way to find them. To stop them." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, we've talked about this. It's time to let it go. You have got to stop worrying about me, and live your life." Aurora said not wanted to daughter to chase after something she had no clue about.

"For the first time, I feel like I finally can. The truth is, ever since the night dad died, I've been stuck in one place, missed out on a lot of things. But I'm different now. I've made some new friends. They're helping me find my way..." Rainbow told her.

Soarin was placing something on the suit. He got the idea of seeing the lightning that came off of Rainbow when she ran in. He place on the suit as Spitfire walk up.

"Why is it shaped like a lightning bolt?" Spitfire asked.

"So it's not boring." Soarin smile.

"To finally move forward." Rainbow told her mother.

"You remember when you wanted me to change my name so I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're my mom? I'm glad they know. I'm so proud to be your daughter." Rainbow said making Aurora smile.

"I love you Rainbow." Aurora said and place her hand on the glass.

"I love you too mom." Rainbow said and place her hand on as well.

* * *

The scene change to the city as the red blur zoom across the city as Rainbow spoke once more.

 ** _My name is Rainbow Dash, and I am the fastest girl alive._**

A bike rider pull into a road when his phone rings.

 ** _A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name._**

A car hit the biker before the red blur zoom over the car and caught him. The Biker was set back on the sidewalk as the red blur speed off.

 ** _And something tells me, it's gonna catch on._**

 ** _THE DASH_**

* * *

Lightning Dust enter her secret room and sign. Rainbow was learning which was good. She just had to get faster and then her plan will be complete. She walk into the room some more before a secret door open, showing a suit that looks like Rainbow's only the red was replace with yellow, with a red thunderbolt over black. She raise her hand as red lightning appear over her.

"Keep running Rainbow. Because, one day soon, we will meet. And we _will_ meet. Dash." She said before pick up an newspaper.

 ** _"The Dash Missing! Scarlet Speedster disappears in Crisis"_**

Lightning Dust smile before looking up at the views and her eyes glow red.

* * *

 **Phantom Fan 21:** Here The Dash. Took me a long time to get this done. I did use some elements from the show, but I did make sure to change somethings. Sorry if I didn't give Stormy Weather a look before she became a villain. I was more into getting this done first, then thinking of a look. I thinking doing the Pony vision of The Dash as well. Next chapter, I need to plan it out. Of course as I said many time before Ideas are welcome. I can tell some of you might not like Lightning Dust as the Reverse-Flash, but it what I'm going by. I'm also want to hear your Meta-Humans ideas as well. Since I'm in the first season, Spitfire and Soarin on not Meta-Humans yet, but names and powers will help out in the second and third seasons.


	2. Of Science and Speed

**_This is the part where I'm supposed to do the whole intro thingy. Rainbow Dash, fastest girl alive... But you know all that already. Alright, let's get to the good stuff. You see that smoke? That's a fire on Western and 3rd in downtown Equestria. And that blur? That's me on my way to it. I'm going 352 miles an hour. And it's a slow day._**

Rainbow was indeed running towards the fire. She was wearing her suit again and just sped past a fire truck. She was able to catch what they were saying.

"This is Ladder 52. We're still at least two minutes out." The fire chief said into his radio.

"People are going to die in there!" A voice told him.

"I know!" The fire chief said back.

Meanwhile at S.T.O.R.M. Labs. Soarin was walking up to his chair and notices something.

"Rainbow? Rainbow?!" He said into his com.

"What? Did I miss it?" Rainbow asked when she stop.

"You overshot by about six blocks." Soarin tells her.

"My bad." Rainbow said and ran back.

"Page! My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter? Page! Whoa!" A woman calls out before a blur passes her and ran into the burning building.

"You there yet?" Soarin asked as Spitfire walked up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Soarin quickly turned off the computers before turning to Spitfire.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Are you talking to Rainbow?" Spitfire asked again.

"Who?" Soarin asked back trying to keep her from knowing what they were doing.

"Rainbow Dash? Struck by lightning? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?" Spitfire asked again knowing something was going on.

"No. Haven't talked to her." Soarin said not sure he could keep this up.

Sadly, Soarin forgot to turn off the speakers as Rainbow's voice came through.

"Soarin, there's fire everywhere! Soarin, are you still there?"

Spitfire narrowed her eyes as if to say, "We have to talk" at Soarin as he looked away.

Rainbow was inside the burning building looking for anyone that was still trapped inside. She quickly jumps back in shock as a piece of the building fell in front of her. Good thing her suit was just like the firemen suits.

"Mom? Mommy!" A young girl calls out.

Rainbow's eyes widen, knowing what would happen if she doesn't get her out. Seconds later, the little girl was outside and soon all the people were out and the fire was put out, all before the firemen even got there.

Rainbow ran to an alley, her mask once more off.

"Everybody's out. What else you got for me, Soarin?" Rainbow smirked.

It fades when she heard someone else.

"Rainbow, it's Spitfire." She heard.

"Hey Spitfire." Rainbow said knowing she was in trouble, "How's your day?"

"Get back to S.T.O.R.M. Labs. Now." She orders.

"On my way." Rainbow said and started to run.

She didn't even take a step before almost falling over. She caught herself wondering what just happened. She shook it off and ran back to S.T.O.R.M. Labs.

* * *

"Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" Spitfire asked, not trying to yell.

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and she's the feet." Soarin told her.

"This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman." Spitfire said getting upset.

"Why not? This is what we talked about: Me using my speed to do good. We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans. And aside from Stormy Weather, we haven't found any. People in this city still need help." Rainbow reminded her.

"And I can help them. We can help them." Rainbow added.

"Can you please say something?" Spitfire asked as Lightning Dust walked up.

"I think what Spitfire is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record, Rainbow Dash... I do caution restraint." She said.

Rainbow sighed, she knew they were looking after her, but what good is staying in S.T.O.R.M. Labs going to do? She has this speed, why can't she use it?

"Know your limits." Lightning Dust said as she walks away.

"Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." Spitfire told Rainbow.

Rainbow sighed and started to walk away before Soarin stopped her.

"Hey, uh... Anything happen out there today? The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds." Soarin asked her.

Rainbow wasn't sure what it was, but it passes and she didn't think they had to know. But if it shows up again, she will let them know.

"Never Better." She said before her phone buzzed.

"Hey, Principal Celestia, everything all right?" Rainbow asked.

"Great. I got a great school... wonderful students... teachers ready to teach... Luna checking on classes. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?" Celestia said then asked.

Rainbow sighed. She was late, again!

"I'll be right there." She said and speeds off.

"When do you think she'll realize she didn't take her clothes?" Lightning Dust asked holding on her and Rainbow's Backpacks.

* * *

Rainbow reached her school and was about to head in when she realized she was still wearing her suit. She groans, there was no way she'll make it home to change and get back here. She was late and she didn't want Celestia or Luna to chew her out.

"You got to slow down at some points." She heard before her backpack was in front of her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rainbow asked Lightning Dust.

"That my secret." Lightning Dust smiled as Rainbow changed into her clothes.

The two entered the school and Rainbow met up with her friends.

"Late again?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, got held up." Rainbow said, not ready to tell the others about what she was really doing.

"Rainbow we can understand you're take it easy because you got out of the coma, but can you please get here on time for once?" Applejack asked.

"I'll try. But you should know living with the Principal and Vice-Principal isn't easy." Rainbow reminds them.

"By the way, did anyone hear about the fire earlier?" Pinkie piped up.

"Yes, I did." Sunset said, "I also heard that a red blur got all the people out safely and put the fire out before the firemen got there."

"Wow, whoever did that must be really fast!" Pinkie said.

"But how? There's nothing about people traveling that fast. Unless it's some kind of robot, there is no way a person can move so fast." Twilight said.

"Just like how Stormy Weather can control the weather?" Rarity asked.

Twilight was quiet, She got a hold of Stormy's suit, but found nothing that showed Stormy using technology to control the weather.

"Look Twilight, just because you think it's impossible, doesn't mean it can't happen. You just need accept that not everything is done in science." Rainbow told her.

"But it make no sense!" Twilight shouted.

"Well, to tell you all the truth, I'm glad that red blur saved everyone from the fire. It would be really bad if someone got hurt." Fluttershy spoke up.

"The blur must be a superhero!" Pinkie shouted.

"You were reading comic books again." Twilight said.

"Well, to tell you all the truth. I'm going to make a blog about the Red Blur. Hopefully he or she can see it and many give us a reason for what he or she does." Sunset said.

"Rainbow Dash." Celestia called out.

"Gotta run." Rainbow said and ran up to her.

"Principal Celestia, I'm sorry." Rainbow said.

"I'm starting to think it's my actual name considering how often you say it to me." Celestia said.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now." Rainbow said.

"Look, I know you are. Believe me; I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest person could run a mile in four minutes. Not four seconds." Celestia said.

"I could do it in three." Rainbow bragged.

Celestia looked at her and Rainbow quickly drop her smug look.

"Not relevant." She quickly said.

"You haven't said anything to your friends about all this, have you?" Celestia asked.

"No, I made you and Luna a promise. I keep my promises." Rainbow said, though she wanted to tell them.

"Keep on lying like that. You're liable to get struck by lightning again." Celestia told her and walked away.

Rainbow look down, she remembered in the past, she didn't always agree with Celestia.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Young Rainbow Dash was running as fast as she could try to get to the station to see her mother. She was stopped as a car pulled up and a younger version of Principal Celestia stepped out and looks at her. Later she took Rainbow home where a younger version of Vice-Principal Luna walks up to them.

"Rainbow ran away again?" Luna said.

"Yes, and you know why." Celestia said.

"I'll let you two talk." Luna said and walks away.

"I want to see my mom." Rainbow said before Celestia could.

"I already said no, Rainbow." Celestia said, not wanting to go through this again.

"She didn't do those things. She didn't hurt my dad." Rainbow said.

"The police say otherwise." Celestia said already tired of this talk.

"I was there that night. I saw. There was a woman." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I know. We've gone through this already." Celestia said.

"Then why can't I go see her?" Rainbow asked.

"Because I said so." Celestia said.

"You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do!" Rainbow shouted at her.

"Right now, I am the only adult that gives a damn what happens to you, so yes, I can tell you what to do. Now go to your room." Celestia said getting angry at Rainbow.

"I hate you!" Rainbow shouted before running to her room.

Celestia sign as Luna place her hand on her shoulder.

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Rainbow was sitting in her last class of the day and it was one of the most boring classes of all. Her science class. She was able to bring her grade up, but Science Fair wasn't going easy on her. He didn't even welcome Rainbow back after she got out of her coma. He just set all her missed work on her desk and gives her a day to get caught up on it. Rainbow was tired of her science teacher being show hard on her. It's like he never even liked her. Good thing she will talk to Celestia and Luna about this once class is over.

She turns to see Sunset typing on her laptop, writing the blog about her. Of course Sunset didn't know that she was about Rainbow. She caught the name of the title, "The Red Blur". Rainbow raises her eyebrow, when she's in the suit she leaves a red blur behind, with some electricity coming off her. She better get the name she got out pretty fast.

"Um...Sunset? Why are you calling it "The Red Blur"?" Rainbow asked.

"It the only name I can go with. I have seen some people call he or she "The Streak." But I get the feeling that name was taken." Sunset answer.

"Okay..." Rainbow said.

"Listen I might need some help on my science work. There is no way I can get nine months of science homework done in one day." Rainbow said.

"I'm sure we can help. You're going to tell Principal Celestia about this right?" Sunset said then asked.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with that guy." Rainbow said.

* * *

School ended for the day and Rainbow and her friends helped Rainbow carry her work out. She already told Celestia and Luna about Science Fair and they were talking to him in the classroom.

"Science Fair we had enough. You had been pushing Rainbow too hard. She just got out of a coma a few weeks ago. You need to stop this or we have to fire you." Celestia said.

"FIRE ME?!" Science Fair yells.

"Rainbow Dash is all about sports, sports, and more sports! She's wasting her brain. She needs to be smarter!" He added.

"By forcing nine month work she missed and giving her a day to do it all? That not what you were here for. You're supposing help students by teaching them." Luna said.

"What?! What good will that do? The students just goof off and play, they need to get smarter. They need to push their brains." Science Fair said.

"And you need to rethink your goals! They are not lab rats, they are people. One more report about this on any student and you're fired. Clear?" Celestia said.

Science Fair just growled, before leaving.

"And Rainbow's going to take all the time she needs to get caught up on her work." Luna added.

Celestia watched as Science Fair walks away. For a second she thought she saw his hand glow, but fade before she could get a good look. Celestia was hard on Rainbow, but she does care for her. If everyone just did work all day, then some might question why they are living. Having fun is just as good as working.

* * *

Rainbow groaned as she tried to find the answer to a question she had no clue about. She finally grabbed her head and messed her hair up.

"GRAHHH! I can't find the answer to this stupid question!" She shouted.

"Maybe you should take a break?" Fluttershy said, knowing Rainbow was losing it.

"Fluttershy's right, even my brain started to catch fire after all this work." Twilight said.

"I never thought I heard you say those words Twilight." Rainbow said as she got up and walks up to counter and orders a drink.

As Rainbow waited she saw Science Fair walked up to the doors of Sugarcube Corner and blast them apart scaring everyone there.

"Listen up people. Your free time is over! No more breaks. You will study and you will get smarter. All this time playing and goof off make you stupid. So this is the first building to go!" He said before his hand glow and start to fire at the machines that make the drinks and cupcakes.

Rainbow was shocked. Was Science Fair a Meta-Human? Before she could do anything, A cop ran inside and pull his gun.

"Freeze!" He yells.

"Don't think you are any smarter than what you are." Science Fair said and made his hands glow.

Rainbow didn't care who saw her, she just had to get the cop out of here. Using her speed, she zooms around her teacher and grabs the cop as Science Fair fired. Rainbow dropped him off and ran back in only to see Science Fair drive off. She was about to run after him, when she felt dizzy. She tried to stay awake, but her vision blackened as she passed out.

* * *

"Rainbow, Rainbow, Rainbow!"

Rainbow's vision started to fade back in as she saw her friends in front of her.

"We turned around and you were gone. What happened? Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I... I went after him to try and get the plates." Rainbow said.

"Wha-?" Twilight asked.

"And I... I fainted." Rainbow added as she got up.

They walked back inside where the police was overlooking the area. Luckily no one was hurt, but the story was too weird. Celestia and Luna saw Rainbow and her friends before running up to her.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" Luna said.

"Vice-Principal Luna, go easy. We found her outside. She fainted." Twilight said.

"You want me to get you a paramedic, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

"I thought I was dead. I saw the guy's hands glow, and then- boom. Suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there." The cop told the others.

Celestia heard that and knew Rainbow saved the cop.

"Let me talk to you for a second." Celestia said and pulled her away from the others.

"You chased the one behind this, didn't you?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, it was Science Fair, he got powers too." Rainbow said.

"And what were you going to do when you caught him? Huh? Ask him nicely to pull over? You're not bulletproof." Celestia said upset she would put herself in danger.

"Wait, are you?" She asked remembering what she just said.

"No, but-" Rainbow started to say, but was cut off.

"No more heroics. Chasing bad guys is not your job. It's the police. You're not a cop. Promise me." Celestia said.

"Promise." Rainbow said.

"And you know your friends are not stupid. Start making better excuses than "I fainted." Celestia said and walked away.

Rainbow just looked at her. Asking her to stop using her speed? She just accepted what she can do and now she doesn't want Rainbow using it anymore? That will have to wait. She needs to find out what making her pass out and she had to get to S.T.O.R.M. Labs.

* * *

"You lied to us. How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctor's. God knows what's going on inside your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack." Spitfire yells at Rainbow.

"Mini stroke." Soarin cleared up.

"Probably not." Lightning Dust said.

"You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets." Spitfire said and walks off.

"Wow... I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Freeze Burn." Soarin said.

"Freeze Burn was Spitfire's fiance? The one that he died the night of the accelerator explosion?" Rainbow asked.

She got the time to learn about her new friends. She could understand what Spitfire was going through, they both lost loved ones after all.

"Yeah. He is... missed. Now... Let's figure out why this is happening to you." Lightning Dust said.

Rainbow soon found herself in a different room with a treadmill and a big pile of shack boxes behind it.

"We're all set." Soarin said and notices Rainbow looking at the boxes.

"A little padding. Just in case." He told her.

"You're sure about this, Soarin?" Rainbow asked.

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 miles per hour. This one has been Soarin'ed. Trust me. It can handle your speed." Soarin said as he left the room.

"Okay." Rainbow said and stepped on it. Soon it started to speed up and Rainbow went faster.

In the other room, Spitfire, Soarin, and Lightning Dust all checked the screens as data of Rainbow appeared.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal." Spitfire said.

"For Rainbow." Lightning Dust said.

"Brainwave functions within standard limits." Spitfire said.

"I told you the treadmill could take it." Soarin laughed.

"Spitfire." Lightning Dust said seeing something on the screen.

"Look at the glucose levels." She said.

"Oh, my God. Of course." Spitfire said seeing the problem.

"Right? It was so obvious. Glucose levels. Rainbow! We think we know why you keep-" Lighting Dust said only to see Rainbow Dash faint once again and crash into the boxes behind her.

"-passing out." Lighting Dust finished as Soarin ran in to check on her.

* * *

Celestia had returned home and went to Rainbow's room. She had everything about sports on her wall. Celestia sighed, she knew she was being hard on Rainbow, but she was worried. She didn't want to get hurt. She looks around and saw no sign of her. Celestia looked as she remembers what happened the last time Rainbow disappeared like this.

 _Flashback_

Young Celestia enters her house and saw Luna watching TV.

"Rainbow!" She calls, but there was no sign of the rainbow haired girl.

"Where's Rainbow?" She asked Luna.

"Taking a shower." Luna said not looking her in the eyes.

"At three o'clock in the afternoon? If I go up those stairs, am I going to see Rainbow Dash? Or are going to have a talk about who's favoring her more?" Celestia said.

"I'm sorry, sister. But don't worry. I know where she went." Luna said not wanting to fight with her.

"Me too." Celestia said.

 _Flashback End_

Celestia turned to Rainbow Dash's desk and notices something, it was a S.T.O.R.M Labs shirt. Celestia sighed, she knew that S.T.O.R.M. Labs was helping figuring out her speed, but why did she keep going there? She spots a newspaper and read its cover. She gasped before running to find a computer to see if what she saw wasn't true.

* * *

Rainbow opens her eyes to see Spitfire and Soarin nearby and she quickly placed together what happened.

"I passed out again?" She asked.

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Spitfire said.

Good thing Rainbow already knew what that met.

"I'm not eating enough. So an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?" Rainbow said as she got up.

Soarin turns her to the I.V. bag and Rainbow was shocked on the amount that she had.

"Try 40. Guess you were thirsty. We're going to need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes. I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations." Soarin said before trying to figure out how much Rainbow should eat.

"For Mexican, I recommend Tito's." Celestia said as she appears in to door way.

"On Bruckner Avenue?" Soarin ask a little afraid.

"Best burrito in the city." Celestia told them.

"Principal Celestia. What brings you to S.T.O.R.M. Labs?" Lighting Dust asked.

"When I couldn't find you at home, I started doing a little research. Turns out there have been reports of a red blur around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings." She said upset that Rainbow was doing this before she promises her.

You didn't tell her we were working together?" Soarin asked Rainbow.

"Rainbow, I upset with you. You're not a law enforcer." Celestia said.

"Mm-hmm." Spitfire agrees making Celestia turn to her.

"Don't look at me. I'm on your side." She said.

"Celestia." Lighting Dust spoke up, "We all want what's best for Rainbow."

"If you wanted what was best for Rainbow, you'd try to talk her out of this lunacy instead of encouraging her going out there risking her life." Celestia said.

"You saw a student control the weather. What are the police going to do against someone like that?" Rainbow asked.

"Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like her." Lightning Dust added.

"And you're going to do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not! You're just a kid. My kid." Celestia almost yelled.

Rainbow had it. She was tired of Celestia not having faith in her. That's why she liked Luna more. Luna was understanding. Celestia was too overprotective.

"I'm not your kid, Celestia. And you're not my mother. My mother's sitting in Everfree Jail. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about her. And you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help her, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm going to do it. And you can't stop me. So don't try." Rainbow told her upset.

"You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." Celestia said and walked away hurt by Rainbow's words.

* * *

Science Fair made it back to his home and was watching the news. He was shocked to see the Red Blur save the cop that he tried to kill. He thought that the blur was wasting time saving people, when he or she could have been getting smarter. He turned to his armor that he was building. He made the armor to mark people smarter, but he knew the Blur could stop him. Science Fair just had to figure out who the Blur was and how he could stop whoever it was.

* * *

Rainbow sat in a chair with Sunset next to her writing her blog. Sunset has gone around the school asking people what they thought about the Red Blur. Many students thought he or she was a hero, while the teachers were afraid he or she will end up like Stormy Weather. Twilight still had trouble believing someone can move that fast and Luna stated she was happy for the Blur saving people. Celestia made no comment. Sunset closed her laptop and turned to Rainbow who'd been upset since this morning.

"Did you and Principal Celestia get in a fight again?" She asked.

"So what if we did?" Rainbow snapped.

"Come on Rainbow I know you and Celestia don't always agree, but don't let yourself go down that path. Remember I went crazy after winning too many crowns and Twilight is just about to go crazy just trying to figure out how someone can move at supersonic speeds." Sunset reminded her.

Rainbow sighed, she knew her friend had a point, but there was a different reason for her anger.

"Celestia is asking me to stop on something I just found out I like. It's like asking me to stop playing sports. You know me, once my mind is set on it..." Rainbow said.

"There no talking you out of it." Sunset finished.

Rainbow sighed. She doesn't understand. Her newfound speed is helping others, she's helping others and Celestia wants her to stop? How can she? Rainbow loves this power. The feeling she gets when running was great. As if nothing can show her down.

"I heard Principal Celestia is looking for a new science teacher, one that does not force a lot of homework on you." Sunset said breaking Rainbow from her thoughts.

"Yeah I guess that's ok." Rainbow said.

Luna walks up to them and knelt down to Rainbow.

"Rainbow, can I see you in my office?" She asked.

Rainbow nods and follows Luna to her office. Leaving Sunset confused.

* * *

Celestia sat in her office looking at the paper that had Rainbow Dash save people from the fire. The one thing is, there was no picture of Rainbow in her suit. Celestia felt proud Rainbow saved those people but, she was still upset with her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

The door blew off it hangars as Science Fair step in with his new armor. Celestia was shocked to see him.

"Hello Celestia. It's time to get smarter!" He said and raises his hands to fire his beams.

Elsewhere, Rainbow had told Luna what happened between her and Celestia. Luna was shocked at her sister, but could see why Celestia was like that.

"Rainbow, I'm pleased that you are helping people, but I can understand why my sister is acting like this. I know you're not our kid, but we had been raising you so it feels like you are." She said.

"But asking me to stop using my speed? Heck you even smile when I clean up the whole house in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said.

Luna smiled, that was one of the things she loved about Rainbow's speed, she could clean the house in no time. In fact she came home one day and found Rainbow use her speed to clean the house before she opened the door.

"I'm not. Rainbow regards what other say, I believe you are doing the right thing." Luna said.

Then they both heard some screams and run out to see the students running. Rainbow stops one of the students to figure out what's up.

"What going on?" She asked.

"There some kind of armor man attacking Principal Celestia's office." The student said.

Rainbow's eyes widened and turned to Luna who nods. After taking the student, Rainbow uses her speed to put on her suit and run to Celestia's office.

* * *

Celestia was appearing to duck under her desk to avoid the beams but she didn't have anywhere to go. Then she heard the sound of a thunder and saw Rainbow next to her in her suit.

"Go!" Rainbow said trying to get her out.

"No." Celestia answered, only to find herself outside the school.

Rainbow ran back to the office only to stop when Science Fair entered the hallway.

"Whoever you are, give yourself up." Rainbow said.

"Sorry red blur, but I'm not stupid." Science Fair said.

He fired his beams, that Rainbow dodged with ease. She then ran up to him only to be clothesline. Rainbow jumps back to her feet and started to run around him. Science Fair just smiled before he slammed the ground knocking her away.

"You are way too easy to figure out. The only thing you have on your mind is speed. You are too stupid. Why save people when you could use your speed to make yourself smarter?" He said.

"Saving people is the right thing to do! If I spend my time getting smarter, then I'll be letting other people getting hurt. That's not my way." Rainbow said and lands a punch on him.

Science Fair flew from Rainbow and hit some of the lockers. He stood up and saw Fluttershy in the corner.

"I heard you're fast, let's see how fast!" He said and fired at the stunned girl.

Everything slowed down as Rainbow ran towards Fluttershy, she could see that Fluttershy wasn't moving and the energy coming off the beam. She reaches Fluttershy before the beam did and everything speed back up. Rainbow held on to her friend as the beam hit the wall and showered them with pieces of it. Once Rainbow got to safely she stopped to check on her. Not wanting her to find out, she started to move her face so fast that it was just a blur.

Fluttershy look up to see that she was in a different hallway and look up to see the red blur. She was shocked to see her. The Red Blur was a girl, a girl that was her age.

 _"Are you alright?"_

Fluttershy was snapped out of her shock when she heard the voice. She really couldn't see her face that well, but she can tell the blur was worried about her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

Rainbow nods before running back to where Science Fair was but there was no sign of him. He was gone. Rainbow sighed and ran off, thinking Celestia was right.

* * *

"The abrasions are already rapidly healing." Spitfire said looking over her.

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me." Rainbow said.

"Glad you got out of there." Lighting Dust added.

"So what did Science Fair want?" Soarin asked.

"He kept going on about making people smarter. He was like this before, maybe even before the thunderstorm." Rainbow said looking at her suit.

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion-" Lightning Dust started to say.

"Meet Captain Beam Blast." Soarin said getting the others to look at him.

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler." He told them.

Rainbow sighed and turned to walk away, she was done.

"Where are you going?" Spitfire asked.

"Celestia was right. I'm in way over my head. Yeah, I'm fast, but I am no warrior. Man, I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone on in armor." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow. I understand. Today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times." Lighting Dust told her.

"This wasn't a grand enterprise, guys. This was a mistake." Rainbow said and walks away remembering the last mistake the she did.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Young Rainbow sat in the chair of the visitor room of Everfree Jail. She looks up when she heard a buzz and saw her mother walk up.

"Mom!" Rainbow said and ran up to hug her, only to be stopped by the officer.

"Sorry. No physical contact. Five minutes, Dash." He said then told her mother.

"Sit down Rainbow." Aurora said and they both sat down.

"Rainbow, how did you get here?" She asked her.

"I ran here. Celestia wouldn't bring me. She wouldn't let me see you. I hate her." Rainbow said.

"No, no. Don't-don't say that. It isn't Celestia that doesn't want you to come here. I don't want you to come here. I don't want you to see me like this." Aurora said.

Rainbow didn't believe what her mother was saying. She turns to the officer and once more told him the story she saw.

"You have to let her go. My mom didn't do these things. She didn't hurt my dad. It was the women in the lightning. The lightning women killed my mom." She said.

Aurora reaches and gently pulls Rainbow back to her set.

"Rainbow, look at me." She said.

"Not my mom." Rainbow said almost ready to cry.

"Look at me." She said again.

"You can't help me." Aurora told her before seeing Celestia and Luna walk in.

"Okay? Now Celestia and Luna are going to look after you until I can get out of here. You just be the good girl that your dad and I know you are." Aurora said and let the officer take her back to her cell.

"Mom?" Rainbow called, but she didn't look back.

"MOM?" Rainbow calls again.

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Celestia was back at her home sitting at her desk. She heard how Fluttershy was still in the school when Science Fair attacked. She also heard how she was saved by the Red Blur. Celestia didn't get it. Why, why isn't Rainbow listening? She's not a superhero. She a was a 15 year old girl. She almost jumped at the sound of the knock at her door. Celestia sighed and got up to answer it.

She opens the door to see Lighting Dust there.

"Lighting Dust? How did you find this place?" She asked.

"Soarin gave me the address. Can we talk, Principal?" She said.

Celestia let her in and they both sat on the couch.

"So you were right. Rainbow's not the only one who's special. That guy that tried to kill me today, he could-" Celestia started to say.

"Can fire beams from his hands. Yeah, we know. Did you know about Rainbow?" Light Dust said then asked.

"When she was first in her coma Spitfire and Soarin came to the hospital, and asked me if they could take her to S.T.O.R.M. Labs. Did they know what she could do?" Celestia answer then asks.

"They had suspicions that she was... affected." Lightning Dust answer.

Celestia only nods. She was still worried for Rainbow.

"Hey, Celestia... I was never looking to become the senior member of a secret crime fighting unit. You and I both know we are the only ones equipped to protect Equestria." Lightning Dust told her.

"Maybe I'm more interested in protecting Rainbow. But of course she's all set to fly into the fire right along with you." Celestia said.

"No, she's not. Not anymore. She quit. She didn't tell you?" Lightning Dust told her.

"I haven't seen her." Celestia said shocked.

"Well I'm sure it's only temporary. From what I know of Rainbow, when she sets her mind to something... No one's going to talk her out of it. But the next time she suits up... Fshh! Runs headlong into danger... She will fail. Why? She doesn't think she's capable. Doubt... Is her real enemy. Celestia, not whatever's lurking out there. And as long as you continue to doubt her, she'll keep doubting herself. And for the record... I care about her, too." Lightning told her then left.

Celestia thought about what Lightning Dust said. Was she right? Did she doubting Rainbow Dash?

* * *

Rainbow was at Sugarcube and had ten plates and cups around her.

"Guess you were hungry." Applejack said seeing the plates and cup.

"Stress eating." Rainbow said.

"Ah. I came to say I'm sorry. I have been distant." Rainbow said shocking the group.

"Kind of a jerk." Rainbow added.

"Ya should apologize more often. Ya are really sensational at it." Applejack smiled.

Rainbow smiled back. She got her 11th cup and drinks it.

"Rainbow there you are! I just got a big scoop about the Red Blur!" Sunset said as she walked up.

"Really? What's that?" Rarity asked.

"It turns out the Blur is a girl! A teenage girl! And Fluttershy was the one that found out about it!" Sunset said.

Everyone turn to the butterscotch girl who tries to hide in her hair.

"Well, she did save me. I hope she's not mad." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow was quiet. She wasn't sure how long Sunset's blog was going to last now that she's done with all the crime fighting and saving.

"You know, what if Rainbow was right?" Sunset said.

"Right about what?" Twilight asked.

"What if she was right about the night that her dad died?" Sunset explained.

The others stopped to think about it. They remember Rainbow telling her about the Woman in Yellow and they could see that the Blur was almost like her. Could Rainbow been right? Rainbow's phone started to ring and saw it was from S.T.O.R.M. Labs. She turns away and answered it.

"Look, I told you I'm through." She whispers.

"I know, but you need to get to S.T.O.R.M. Labs right now." Soarin said.

* * *

Rainbow sped toward S.T.O.R.M. Labs to see that Soarin and Spitfire was working on something.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

"You might have quit, but we haven't. Plus, it's your former science teacher so we thought you've seen this if he shows up again." Soarin said.

"Thanks to the camera we put in your suit, we got a look at the armor Science Fair was wearing." Spitfire said.

"The armor's strong, but it's incomplete. There's a gasp in the chest plate that stops the armor from overheating. If we can figure out how to use that to our advantage..." Soarin said.

"You might be able to shut it down." Lightning Dust said as she walks in.

"Just a theory..." Spitfire added.

"But you might want to put to the test, Miss Dash." Lightning Dust said.

"Plus, I whipped up these high- calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up." Soarin said and pulls out a big snack bar.

"You better get going." Celestia said as she walks in.

"You should call it in." Rainbow said, not moving.

"Police can't fight this. What Science Fair's become, like Stormy... Beyond me. Maybe way beyond them, too. The only person it's not beyond is you. You got to do this. I get it. So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do. Go stop him." Celestia said.

Rainbow looks at Celestia in surprise before turning to her suit. She smiled and speed off knowing the one place Science Fair will go.

* * *

Science Fair walks up to the upcoming Fair and knew he had to get rid of it. Before he could raise his hands, he saw the Red Blur.

"I won't like you doing this Science Fair." Rainbow said.

"How are you going to stop me? You're too stupid." He said.

"You're the one that's stupid. You think by making people smarter, the world will be better? No, it won't. Sometimes you have the time to play and relax will rest your brain. It will let new plans to come." Rainbow said.

"NO IT WON'T!" Science Fair shouted.

"The need to get rid of these things, without them, everyone will be smarter! And this armor will help them." He added.

"If everyone was smart, then the world will be boring. You don't get that. I'm being smart by stopping you before you hurt anyone else." Rainbow said and speeds over to him.

Science Fair fired his beams, but Rainbow speed around them. She got up close and started to punch him with electricity coming off them. Science Fair caught one of her hands and punches her back. He keeps punching her before throwing her away.

"You know you can go to jail for hitting a girl? For someone who's smart, that was pretty stupid." Rainbow said as she got up.

Science Fair growled and fired his beams at Rainbow who race along the fare dodging the attack. She then raced towards him, but was hit by the beams knocking her back.

"Rainbow, you got to overheat the armor." Soarin's voice said over the com.

"I can't. It's impossible." Rainbow said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nothing's impossible, Rainbow. You taught us that. You can do this." Lightning Dust said over the com.

Rainbow stood and her brain started to think fast. She ran at Science Fair who fires another beam, but Rainbow slid under it. She keeps running, everything slowing down as she dodges the beams. She got close and punches right the gasp in the chest plate. Science Fair gasped as his armor over heated and the two were blow away. Rainbow got up by didn't see Science Fair anywhere. She race all over the fair but there was no sign of him.

"Guys, he gone!" Rainbow said.

* * *

Rainbow returns to S.T.O.R.M. Labs as Soarin and Spitfire was looking for Science Fair.

"He's got to be in the city somewhere." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, even if we don't find him, Blaster Master will show his face again." Soarin said before he smile, "Told you I'd come up with a cool name."

Rainbow smiled, she realized something. Something she didn't see before.

"Yeah, I may be the one in the suit doing all the running... But when I'm out there helping people, making a difference... You're all out there with me. Finally realized something, we were all struck by that lightning." Rainbow said making the others smile.

* * *

Rainbow was back home watching TV, now that Science Fair was a criminal; everyone is going to be on a look out for him. She turns to see Celestia and Luna walk in with three boxes of pizza in their hands.

"Hungry?" Luna asked as the set it down.

"Pepperoni, olives... And jalapeño. Just like you like it." Celestia said as Rainbow opens a box.

"Thank you." Rainbow said taking a piece.

"You were wrong." Celestia said confusing the two.

"I have been wrong a lot this week. You're going to have to be more specific." Rainbow said.

"You said that one of the things driving you to run around out there was that you couldn't help your mom. You can help her. We can. We're going to figure out who or what killed your father that night. And then we're going to get your mother out of prison. Together." Celestia said.

"We might not be cops, but your mother was a good friend of ours, it's fair we help her as well." Luna added.

"Celestia, what I said about you not being my mother-" Rainbow started to say.

"Rainbow, I know. I know I'm not your mother." Celestia said.

"You're right. You're not. You're just... The women who kept me fed and in clothes... Who sat beside my bed at night until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark... helped me with my homework... You taught me how to drive... And you dropped me off at school. Sounds a lot like a mom to me." Rainbow said.

The three all smile before eating their pizza.

 ** _Every kid dreams of being a superhero. Having powers. Saving people. But no kid thinks about what it's like when you're a hero and you're not saving people. Truth is... Not much else changes. You still hurt. You still love. You still wish and hope and fear things. And you still need people to help you with all of it. In some ways, that's the best part._**

"Rainbow, an armored car was just hijacked on Griffin Avenue. Get your ass over there." Spitfire said smiling.

"I got it." Rainbow said, before we see her speeding across the city.

 _Actually... The best part? It's this._

 ** _The Dash_**

* * *

Science Fair growled at her and couldn't believe it. The Red Blur ruined his armor! There was more to that speedster, he knows it. He stops at the sound of something whooshing in his lab. He turn to see Lightning Dust in the doorway.

"So it's you, the only person in the world that is smart." He said.

Lighting Dust just looks at him.

"That Red Blur. If I can figure who she is, I can stop her and no one will stop me." Science Fair said.

Lightning then zoom up to him and raise her hand, which started to move very fast that it was a blur.

"That Red Blur. She's called the Dash. Or at least... She will be one day." Lightning Dust said and stabs her hand through his heart.

"You're just like her." Science Fair tries to say.

"Forgive me, Fair. I worry you think that you will think this is personal, and it's not. It's just that the Red Blur... The fastest girl alive... she must be kept... safe." Lightning said before pulling her hand out.

She watched Science Fair drop to the ground dead, before running off leaving red electricity behind her.

* * *

 **Phantom Fan 21:** Okay here a something you should know. One, this will not turn into Rainbow Dash/Sunset Shimmer story. Just because Sunset is writing the blog about Rainbow in her hero form, like how Iris does with Barry before she knew, doesn't mean they're going to end up together. I really have not thought about the shipping part yet. Not sure when chapter 3 well be up, because again need I new meta-human and have to think on what is going to be from the show and what I'm going to change. I have thought about future chapters as Rainbow going to the MLP world and becoming a earth pony to avoid some confuse between the two Rainbow' can guess who Zoom is going to be, but I'm not answer until I get to the second season. And I'm aware of the new Speedster Savitar, but Season 3 just brought him in show not much is know about him. So no one asked about that one until I seen more of him.


	3. Can you out run the Past?

_**It doesn't matter if you're the slowest kid in gym class or the fastest girl alive. Every one of us is running. Being alive means running... running from something, running to something or someone. And no matter how fast you are, there are some things you can't outrun. Some things always manage to catch up to you.**_

Rainbow and her friends just exited the movie theater after watching a zombie movie. Twilight and Sunset was both talking about the movie as Rainbow listened.

"Regular movie scale, that was a seven or an eight. Zombie movie scale, it was, like, a four, tops." Twilight said as they walked.

"There's a zombie movie scale?" Sunset asked.

"Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts." Twilight said before noticing that went over her friends heads.

"I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?" Twilight asked sheepishly.

"Yep." Sunset confirmed.

"A real egghead." Rainbow smiled.

"Anyways, I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late." Sunset spoke up.

"You mean 'cause of this "blur" thing?" Rainbow asked.

"She's out there. People are talking about her." Sunset said.

"I still don't get how someone can move that fast!" Twilight almost shouted.

"Twilight, let it go." Rainbow said calming her down.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't warp my head around it." Twilight told them.

"You know I am really intuitive about this kind of stuff. Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident. It's a red blur leaving the scene. Here, what do you see?" Sunset said then pulled out her phone.

Both Twilight and Rainbow look at the phone only to see someone else on there.

"I see your boyfriend's calling." Rainbow joked.

Sunset turned the phone to see and saw it was indeed her boyfriend.

"Oh, I should probably get this. I'm crashing at his place tonight, and he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere." Sunset explained and answered her phone.

"Wait, I was joking. She has a boyfriend?!" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"They met when you were still in a coma. She's been meaning to introduce you to him, but she keeps forgetting." Twilight told her.

Before Rainbow could ask her more, her phone rang and saw it was from Soarin.

"Hello?" Rainbow answered.

"Code 237 on Ward Boulevard." Soarin said.

"Public indecency?" Rainbow asked, glad she took those police lessons.

"Wait, I think I meant a 239." Soarin tried to correct himself.

"Dog leash violation?" Rainbow asked again, before Spitfire voice took over.

"Bad man with a gun in a getaway car. Go." She said.

Rainbow turned to see Sunset still on her phone and Twilight was on her laptop doing who knows what before running off.

Elsewhere in town, A man was indeed in a getaway car with the police right behind him. The police pulled up next to him and he fired at them with his gun.

"He's got a gun. Look out!" One of the officers said.

Rainbow was running towards the chase and soon went to the side of the car, before zooming through both cars and running back. The officers turned to the car seeing it was empty.

"Where'd he go?" The officer asked his partner.

The two then heard something in the back and turn to see the guy they were chasing was in the back of the car, cuffed up.

"What the..." One of the officers as as the two look at each other.

Rainbow raced back to Twilight and Sunset just as Sunset got off her phone, neither of them had noticed Rainbow was gone.

"Key's in the mailbox. I'll see you later. Bye." Sunset said before hanging up.

"You wanna grab a bite? I'm feeling a little famished." Rainbow asked.

"After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you not fat?" Twilight asked not sure how Rainbow could eat so much.

"I've been jogging." Rainbow told them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

A group of people from the Mayor's office were getting a meeting together to talk about the new threat they were facing.

"This super power people are becoming more dangerous. We need a plan to stop them." One of them said.

"What about this Red Blur? We been hearing that she's been stopping them." Another asked.

"She could be just like them. Who knows how many people have changed from that storm?!" A third shouted.

"We need to find them and see if we can cure them." A fourth said.

"Silence, all of you!" A fifth man said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The first asked.

"Come now is that anyway to treat your king?" The man said as he showed his face to them.

"Sombra? But how..." The first asked again before black smoke appeared around him.

"I was the greatest mayor this town ever had. Then you all turned your back on me! So now the King has returned. I will have my revenge." Sombra said before turning into the black smoke and started to cover each shaft member one by one, laughing evilly.

* * *

Rainbow walked inside her home to see Luna with papers around her, only they weren't work papers, but files about her father murder.

"Luna? Where did you get these?" She said due to never seeing them before.

"I met a officer during the time you were in a coma. He help me get through it and we soon started dating. When I told him we wanted to far the truth about your father murder. He said he will help." Luna said.

"OK, first Sunset and now you?! Is everyone getting a boyfriend?!" Rainbow asked surprise.

Luna turned to her and smiled.

"So where is he?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey Luna, where's the coffee?" A voice said before a teal man with a short white hair and yellow in police uniform stepped out of the kitchen.

Rainbow turned to Luna who was blushing a little.

"Rainbow, this is Case Solver, Solver this is Rainbow Dash, Storm Cloud's daughter." Luna said, her face getting redder.

"Hello, Rainbow. It good to meet you. I watched your interview. I will say you didn't look like your were lying." Solver said.

"Um... thanks?" Rainbow said before turning to Luna.

"Does Celestia know?" She asked.

"Yes, Celestia knows that Solver wants to help us." Luna answered.

"No, I mean does Celestia know you have a boyfriend?" Rainbow asked again.

"No." Luna answered sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Solver asked.

"Well, my sister used to have a boyfriend as well, but they broke up nine months ago and well, let's just say she's not to happy to hear I have one." Luna said.

Rainbow nodded in agreement. Looks like this is another kept secret. She just hoped Luna did not tell Solver she was a Meta-human.

"So Solver, what do you think about these super power people?" Rainbow asked.

"So far? Not sure. But the Red Blur is different so far." He said.

"Oh? How so?" Rainbow asked.

"Other than a student from your school, no one ever saw her. If I recall one of your teachers become a super powered human." He said.

"Yeah, he's still out there." Rainbow said.

"Actually, we found him." Solver said.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow and Luna shouted.

"However, he's dead." Solver said again.

"Dead?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, it's weird. His heart looked like it was ripped apart, but there was no sign of a cut to reach it." Solver said.

Rainbow started to think. Was there another meta-human out there killing them? If so, Rainbow's gotta catch them before they are killed off. Maybe Soarin and Spitfire might have a few ideas.

"Luna, I'm heading back out real quick. Let Celestia know ok?" She said and walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" Solver asked.

"Just to meet up with some friends." Luna said.

* * *

"Fascinating, a meta-human that can manipulate poison gas." Lightning Dust said as they watched the news report about the attack on the Mayor's office.

"Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?" Soarin asked.

"And how is he able to formulate the connection?" Spitfire added.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances." Lightning Dust said.

"You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?" Spitfire asked.

"Yes." Lightning Dust said.

"That is ridiculously cool." Soarin said.

"You guys must really like this." Rainbow said walking in.

"Rainbow, I take it you heard about the attack on the Mayor's office?" Soarin said.

"No, and I take you haven't heard that Science Fair has been found." Rainbow said.

"Really, they found Master Blaster?" Soarin asked surprise.

"Yeah, he's dead." Rainbow said.

"What?" Spitfire asked shock.

"Look, we can talk about him later, so a another meta-human?" Rainbow said turning to the TV.

"Yes, it appear that this Meta-Human is appearing to use gases to kill people. We'll been a lookout if he strikes again." Lightning Dust said.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I don't think Everfree Jail can hold these meta-humans. So you got any ideas?" Rainbow said as they began to think.

"A meta-human prison. Sweet." Soarin said getting an idea.

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers." Spitfire said.

"There is one place here that might hold them." Soarin said.

"You can't be serious. I mean, we haven't been down there since... it's cordoned off." Spitfire said knowing where this was going.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"Soarin is right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison." Lightning said.

"What could?" Rainbow asked again.

"The particle accelerator." Lightning Dust said, remembering that night well.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...9 months earlier,**_

"Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think. Words, my father use to say and he was right. That's why I started this, for him." Lightning Dust said as the crew around her cheered.

"Lightning Dust, we just got the latest weather report. A big thunderstorm is rolling in." Soarin said look at his computer.

"We're not launching a space shuttle. We'll be fine." Lightning Dust said.

"Tahiti? I know it's a long flight, Freeze Burn, but we can binge watch Orange Is The New Black." Spitfire said to a light blue man with white hair and eyes.

"Oh, okay." Freeze Burn said.

"But what about Italy?" Spitfire asked.

"Pizza and wine and more pizza." Freeze Burn told her.

"Yes, but Italy doesn't have mai tais, and a honeymoon isn't a honeymoon without mai tais." Spitfire said smiling.

"Miss Dust, the accelerator is primed and ready for particle injection." One of the workers said.

"Well, I feel I should say something profound like "one small step for man," but all I can think of to say is, I feel like I've waited for this day for centuries." Lightning Dust said as the machine turned on.

"That's it? You'd think there'd be, like, a loud bang." Freeze Burn asked.

"If there was a loud bang, we'd all be in big trouble. Take it from the guy who helped build it." Soarin said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it." Lightning Dust said as the workers cheered again and Spitfire and Freeze Burn kissed.

"Mai tais it is." He said.

One of the workers popped open a drink as others grabbed their cups. Everyone stopped as they saw the liquid raise out of it. Before anyone could asked what was happening, the alarm went off and the the room shook with a loud noise filling the air.

"Was that..." Freeze Burn started to asked.

"A loud bang." Lightning Dust said.

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"Spitfire, Spitfire. Did you hear me?" Lightning Dust said snapping Spitfire out of her thoughts.

"We're going down to the accelerator ring." She said.

"Actually, Lightning Dust, Celestia wants Spitfire to be my new Science teacher, plus it might might help to see if anymore students are meta-humans." Rainbow said.

Spitfire turned in surprise. Her a teacher?

"Okay." Lightning Dust said.

"If that's okay with you?" Rainbow asked her and she nods.

"Let's go." Rainbow said and the group left.

* * *

"Welcome to Canterlot High." Rainbow said.

"So this is your day job." Spitfire teased.

"Come on, I'll take you to the classroom." Rainbow said.

They reached the science class and many students was surprised to see her walk in with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow took her seat as Spitfire stood in front of the class.

"Um, for some that that don't know me, My name is Spitfire and I work at S.T.O.R.M. Labs." She said.

One student raises his hand and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's short for The Scientific and Technological Organization of Research and Magic." She said.

"That's a mouth full." Rarity said.

"How do you know Rainbow Dash?" Another student asked.

"I'm her personal physician. I'm one of the people that helps Rainbow recover from her coma and I've been checking up on her to see if anything has changed about her." Spitfire said.

The rest of the Class just turned to Rainbow who shrugged. Another student rose his hand and asked another question.

"What is it like at S.T.O.R.M. Labs?" He asked.

"That's a little hard to explain." Spitfire said.

The rest of the class decided to hold on the questions as Vice-Principal Luna walked in.

"Hello Spitfire, how's it going so far?" She said.

"Fine, so far. Is there something you need?" She said then asked.

"I need Rainbow Dash for a few seconds." Luna said.

Rainbow got up and walked over to Luna and they both left the room leaving the class confused.

* * *

Celestia was sitting at her desk thinking about about the attack that happened. Another Meta-Human has appeared. She knew Rainbow was going to try and stop him, but first they need to know what they're up against. Celestia sighed, she remembered Aurora Dash really well. They were best friends, when Aurora got married, Celestia was her maid of honor. When Rainbow was both she and Luna was name her Godmothers. A life she once almost had. She was knocked out of her thought with a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said and saw Case Solver walk in.

"Sorry, I thought this was Luna's office." He said.

"It's alright, is there something you need?" Celestia asked.

"No, but I'm thinking I might found something about the attack on the Mayor's office." He said.

"Really? Please share." Celestia asked.

"If I recall you used to date the last mayor nine months ago." Solver said.

"Please Solver, I do not want to talk about it." Celestia said.

"I'm sorry, but there has been signs of him returning." He said.

"What? But he's not even here." Celestia said.

"I'm sorry, but there is a chance he might be after you. Whatever happened between the two of you, you be careful." Solver said.

Another knocking was heard and Luna walked in.

"Oh, Solver! What are you doing here?" She said.

"Just telling Celestia about the attack on the Mayor's office. We just finished." He said.

"I'll talk you to your car." Luna said.

"Thank you for your time Celestia." Solver said and he and Luna left.

"Okay, this has got to stop. I came here to surprise my girlfriend, instead I have a talk with her sister about the crime... not exactly the afternoon I was planning on." He told her as they reach his car.

"I know, I know, it's just... it's not the right time to tell her." Luna said.

"When is, Luna?" Solver asked.

"I know my sister. She'll kill us." Luna said.

"Right now, you're killing us." Solver said and got in his car and drove off.

Luna sighed, keeping Rainbow's secret was easy, but keeping this secret was harder.

* * *

Lighting Dust and Soarin had reached the particle accelerator and looked at the area they were going to use.

"The copper in the tube is arranged to form cavities, and we can use those cavities as containment course, we'll have to design them to counteract meta-human abilities, but... might just work." Soarin said.

"First, we have to decouple the main injection system on the gantry level. I'll be right back." Lightning Dust said and started to walk away.

"Why don't I do that?" Soarin quickly said.

"I need the exercise." Lightning Dust said and walked out of the room.

Soarin looked at the pipeline. He never forgot the choice he made.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

Everyone started working trying to find out what happened.

"There's an anomaly in the core chamber." Soarin said.

"The ring's structural integrity is holding." Spitfire said looking over it.

"It's starting a chain reaction. The system is collapsing. We need to shut it down. We can't ramp down the accelerator from here. We need to do it manually." All three said at different times.

Once they realized what they had to do, Lighting Dust turned to Soarin and said, "Go."

"I'll come with." Freeze Burn said.

"Freeze, no." Spitfire said making him turn.

"I'm the lead engineer. I know how to operate the shutdown valve." Freeze Burn reminded her.

"It's not safe." She said sadly.

"Fire, I have to go." He said and give her a quick kiss before he and Soarin ran off.

Both Soarin and Freeze Burn reached the pipeline and got to work.

"Okay, you stay here. We've only got a few minutes before this thing blows, and if I'm not back in time, you need to initiate lockdown." Freeze Burn told him.

"No way. I am not closing this door. I won't be able to open it again." Soarin said not wanting his best friend to be stuck in there.

"Soarin, if you don't seal off the blast, everyone in this building will die, including Spitfire." Freeze Burn told him.

Soarin still didn't like it but he knew Freeze Burn had a point.

"Set your watch. Two minutes." He said.

Soarin did and watched as Freeze Burn ran in the pipeline.

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"Soarin, Soarin, we're ready to go." Lightning Dust breaking him off of his thoughts.

"Must be hard, coming back down here. A lot happened that night. If you feel the need to talk..." Lightning Dust said knowing what he was thinking about.

"I was just thinking, we need to nail those voltage calculations. One fault, and the helium blowback could damage the mountings." He said.

"Smart." Lightning Dust said and Soarin walked away.

* * *

Back at School, it turns out that Luna just needed to know what Rainbow and the others had planned for future meta-humans. Rainbow told her and found her class was over. She looked at Spitfire and knew something was on her mind.

"Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer?" Rainbow asked.

"My least favorite kind of question. Shoot." Spitfire said.

"Freeze Burn, What was he like? You just never talk about him that much." Rainbow asked again.

"We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber. We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit..." Spitfire said.

"Guarded." Rainbow said.

"He used to say we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he hadn't..." Spitfire said before something cut her off.

She turn to see the printer working and a paper coming out.

"I met that officer who was here earlier and he asked for my help. He got a bit of the gas that killed the staff in the Mayor's office." She said to the confused Rainbow.

"This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise. It must have evaporated. We'll need to get a fresh sample. Wait, this can't be right. This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue." Spitfire said looking at the paper.

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?" Rainbow asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sombra sat at the mall, looking for his next target. He soon saw her talking on her phone.

"Well, my docket was clear, so I stopped by the mall to pick up your homecoming dress. I am a great mom. I'll see you for dinner, sweetie." She said and got in the elevator.

"There's no DNA match in the database. I don't understand. Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?" Spitfire said.

"What if the meta-human we're looking for doesn't control gas? What if he becomes it?" Rainbow placed it together.

Just as the elevator doors close Sombra stepped in.

"Dr. Heart. Good to see you." He smiled.

"Sombra? But you were locked up." She said.

"Remember what you said? "He is insane, there's nothing I can do." Well, now there is." He said before turning into smoke that filled the elevator.

Just as Rainbow and Spitfire left the classroom the heard a new report from the room next door.

"This just in, there been an attack at the mall and the police at already there looking for answers."

Spitfire turned to Rainbow who was ready to go out and stop whoever was killing people.

"Rainbow, don't. We don't know enough about what we're facing yet. It's not safe." She said.

"Spitfire, I have to go." Rainbow said and speeds off.

* * *

Soarin and Lighting Dust had also heard the report and got to work knowing Rainbow had grabbed her suit before going after the attacker.

"I patched into the mall's security system. According to witnesses, the gas attack was in the main elevator in the north wing." Soarin said.

"Which one is the north wing?" Rainbow asked over the com.

"The one with The Sugarcube Corner." Lightning Dust answered and saw Soarin looking at her.

"I eat." She said.

Rainbow made it to the crime scene where everything looks like a stand still as she checks on the body. She was dead and Rainbow looked around before seeing a black smoke disappeared behind a door. She quickly ran after it and saw who the person was.

"Why did you kill that woman?" Rainbow asked.

"She deserved to die. Now go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you to it." Sombra said smiling evilly.

Rainbow just frowned at him and rushed up to him trying to hit him but she faded through the smoke and fell to the ground. She stood up to see Sombra smile and become smoke again. This time he went past her and had some of his smoke enter her to attack her body. Rainbow fell to her knees and gasped. She wasted no time in getting up and running back to S.T.O.R.M. Labs.

Rainbow, Rainbow can you hear me?" Lightning Dust said into the com.

"Her vitals are weak, but she's alive, Lighting Dust. I'm sure she's fine." Soarin said.

Just then, Rainbow speeds in trying to breath.

"I can't breathe." She told them wheezing.

"She needs oxygen. Get the crash cart!" Lighting Dust shouted and Soarin ran to get one.

Rainbow was placed on the bed still trying to breath as Spitfire rushed in.

"Rainbow!" She said looking at her.

"Rainbow." Soarin said trying to keep her away.

"Cut me open. The poison's still in me." She told them.

"She brought us a sample. Spitfire, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas." Lightning Dust said.

"I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it." She said.

"I heal quick, remember?" Rainbow said.

"Do it." Lightning Dust said.

"Soarin, give me the syringe. This is gonna hurt a lot. It's a small needle. You probably won't even feel it." Spitfire told Rainbow.

"You're definitely going to feel it." Soarin said.

The needle went in and Rainbow gasp for air and pass out.

A few hours later Rainbow woken to see Spitfire next to her and smile.

"The Red Blur lives." Spitfire said.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette. Yeah, teen me lived for danger." Rainbow said to the confused look on Spitfire's face.

"This isn't funny. You could've..." Spitfire said before she was cut off.

"I didn't." Rainbow said.

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity. Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a black fog. Black Fog. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion." Soarin said and walked away to get to work.

"I got to get back home." Rainbow said getting up.

"You should be resting." Spitfire said.

"I have to talk to Celestia and Luna." Rainbow said and speeds back home.

* * *

Celestia and Luna was waiting for the report on Rainbow. They heard that Rainbow went after the meta-human and was poisoned during the fight. It had been a few hours before they heard their door open. Before they could ask Rainbow if she was alright, she spoke first.

"Celestia, Luna. I had him. The meta-human. We were wrong. He's not controlling airborne toxins. He can literally transform himself into poison gas." She told them.

"That's new." Luna said.

"The victim was a doctor." Rainbow said.

"I'll get Solver to start going through some of her old cases to see if there's a connection." Luna said reaching for her phone.

"It's too late. I should have been faster." Rainbow said feeling guilty about not saving someone.

"Rainbow please..." Celestia try to say but Rainbow cut her off.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about. My mom has spent 14 years in a 6x8-foot cell for a crime she didn't commit. I couldn't save my dad, but I can save her." Rainbow said.

"Didn't I promise you that we would get your mom out of prison together?" Celestia asked and Luna gasped at what Rainbow was planing.

"I don't need your help, Celestia. I could be in and out of there with her before anyone even sees me." Rainbow said.

"Okay. You break her out of there. Then what? She's on the run for the rest of her life. And something tells me she's not as fast as you are. You don't know what it's like there. You think I don't understand what you're feeling? I have been a principal for almost as long as you've been alive. So you should know, putting on that suit does not make everybody safe. For every person you save, there's gonna be somebody you can't. And the hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there with powers. It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything. Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake. Some things, Rainbow, you can't fight. Some things you just have to live with." Celestia said, knowing she couldn't stop every bad thing at school.

Rainbow sighed and walked away. Celestia knew Rainbow might still try to get her mom out, so she decided maybe to talk to Aurora to get Rainbow to stop.

* * *

Sunset was on her phone talking to one of the witness that was at the attack at the mall.

"Yes, I'm writing this down. Red streak at the mall during the gas attack. Thank you for calling. Never fails." She said after she hanged up.

"Tip lines bring out the potheads and the crazies." A teen boy said and sat down next to her.

"Moonlight. Good to see you." Sunset smiled at the night black boy with light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Did they get a good look at the Red Blur's face?" She asked him.

"Not you too." Moonlight groaned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sunset asked.

"We need to talk." Moonlight said.

"About?" Sunset asked.

"Us, your friends know about us, oh wait. I never meet the one that was in a coma." Moonlight said.

"Oh! Right, Rainbow Dash. I keep wanting for you two to meet, but I keep forgetting." Sunset said.

"And I also want to talk about your blog. Why are you writing about something that's impossible?" He asked her.

"When Rainbow was five years old, her father was murdered. Murdered by someone she calls the Women in Yellow. And the strange thing is, that women was an impossible. She was very fast, fastest than any human can run. With those new super powered people out there, the impossible is becoming the possible. The Red Blur is one of those people, but she's been saving others." Sunset explained.

"Still don't like it. My dad's a cop and he wants the Red Blur caught before something bad happens." Moonlight said.

"Moonlight..." Sunset started to said.

"No, even if the Red Blur is some kind of hero, she's still dangerous. Please, just be careful." He said and got up and walked away.

* * *

Back at S.T.O.R.M Labs, Rainbow was wanted for the test analysis to finish. She turned to Spitfire and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, leaving like that." She said.

"It's okay. I get it. You had to go. It's just... that's the last thing that Freeze Burn said to me that night." Spitfire said.

"My father died 14 years ago. I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt. But some days, the pain, it's worse than the day that it happened. Some things you can't fight. For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole." Rainbow explained.

"What if I went with you?" Spitfire asked.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

Soarin's watch had been showing that two minutes had passed and there was no sign of Freeze Burn returning. Keeping his promise, Soarin shut the door to the Pipeline. Just before Spitfire ran in.

"Where's Freeze Burn? Soarin, where is he?" She asked worried.

"He's still inside." Soarin told her.

"What? Open the door." Spitfire told him.

"I can't. We're in lockdown mode." Soarin said back.

"Soarin, we have to get him out of there or he'll die." Spitfire said fearing the worse.

"Soarin, can you hear me?" Freeze Burn's voice said through the walkie-talkie.

Spitfire grab the talkie and answered it.

"Freeze Burn, it's me." She said.

Freeze Burn was on the other side of the door and was shocked to hear Spitfire's voice.

"Spitfire? Is Soarin there?" He asked.

"Yeah, Freeze Burn, I'm here. I'm listening." Soarin said.

"I adjusted the magnets to redirect the beam to try and vent the system so the blast goes up and not out." Freeze Burn told him.

"I'll need to reset the particle parameters to compensate." Soarin said and got to work.

"Soarin's doing it. There has to be another way out of there. You have to find it." Spitfire told him.

"Fire, the chain reaction, I can't reverse it. The doors need to stay shut to protect you. You still there?" Freeze Burn said then asked after not hearing her voice for a few seconds.

"I'm here." Spitfire said almost ready to cry.

"Spitfire, whatever happens..." Freeze Burn started to said before he saw the energy coming at him.

"Freeze Burn. Freeze Burn!" Spitfire call out as an explosion was heard.

Flashback end

* * *

"He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did. I do." Spitfire said finishing the story.

"He was a hero." Rainbow said, also knowing it was because of Freeze Burn she has her speed.

"I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband." Spitfire told her.

"Rainbow, Spitfire, you down there? You got to come look at this." Soarin's voice said over the speaker.

Rainbow and Spitfire walked up to the main room where Soarin and Lighting Dust was waiting for them.

"Hey, check this out. It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs. We have identified the toxin." Soarin said and show them them results.

"Hydrogen cyanide?" Spitfire asked realizing what it was.

"What's interesting is what's mixed in with the cyanide... A sedative." Lightning Dust said.

"Of course. The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed." Rainbow said.

"Why?" Soarin asked.

"Thank Faust for watching cop shows, That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide." Rainbow said.

"That's right." Lightning Dust said, seeing what Rainbow was getting at.

"There was no one being executed, but the was the mayor visiting when the particle accelerator exploded. We got a face." Soarin said as the picture appeared.

"Mayor Sombra." Spitfire said.

"That's him."

"He must have gotten gasses went the particle accelerator exploded." Lightning Dust said.

"Doctor Heart was his doctor. She declared him insane." Soarin said.

"His staff turned their backs on him, so he got back at them and Dr. Heart." Spitfire said.

"It said here that there one big supporter for his run for the mayor office." Soarin added.

"He said there was one more person on his list. Find out who it is, it could be his next target." Rainbow said.

Soarin look and was shock on what he found.

"Rainbow, the supporter who help him..."Soarin said looking really worry for Rainbow.

* * *

Celestia walked up to the desk and said, "Here to see Aurora Dash."

"Sign here. Personal effects here." The guard said.

Luna was back at home look over the case of Rainbow's father's murder when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Rainbow calling.

"Rainbow, what's up?" She said.

"Hey, do you know where Celestia went? She's not picking up her cell." Rainbow asked her.

"Uh, not sure." Luna said, she already promised Celestia she will not tell Rainbow where she was.

"Luna, it's really important I speak to her. I need to know where she went." Rainbow said getting more worry.

"She went to Everfree Jail to see your mom." Luna said.

Rainbow's eyes widened and turned to the others who notices the look. No one knew that Sombra was already there ready to take his next target.

Rainbow was already in her suit when Spitfire step up.

"Rainbow. I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin. I hope you won't need it." She said and handed over the antidote.

Rainbow nods and ran off, ready to save this one target.

Celestia sat in the chair and saw Aurora be brought in. She looked at Celestia and sat down. They both took the phones and Aurora spoke first.

"What are you doing here? Is Rainbow all right?" She asked.

"She's fine." Celestia told her.

"Then to what do I owe this visit?" Aurora asked not happy.

"I know I should have come to see you sooner." Celestia said sadly.

"You just weren't up for a little chitchat with a woman who murdered her husband in front of her own daughter?" Aurora asked angrily.

"Except now I know you didn't kill your husband." Celestia said, surprising Aurora.

Rainbow was well on her way to Everfree Jail when Soarin spoke over the com.

"Rainbow, I pulled up the specs on Everfree Jail. It's maximum security, but I think I can talk you through breaking in there." He said.

"Don't bother. I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 5." Rainbow said shocking them.

Celestia sighed before saying more.

"Some new evidence has come to light. I can't go into detail. It's just... Look, the important thing is, I'm trying to reopen the case. I'm gonna find out who really killed Blitz, and I promise you, Aurora, I'm going to get you out of here. I am so sorry." Celestia said almost ready to cry.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't believe in me... Because you always believed in my daughter." Aurora said.

Celestia smiled, before the herd the guards start choking and dropping to the floor. Celestia watched as a black fog took the shape of her former boyfriend.

"Hello my Queen." It said.

"Sombra? But how?" Celestia asked.

"It's been nine months and you haven't changed a bit." He said.

"You have. I been hearing about your attacks. They were just trying to help you." Celestia said.

"No, they were trying to destroy me. Trying to keep us apart. They paid for that. I don't want you to have the same fate, but I will if I have too." Sombra said.

"You try to keep me away from my family. Keep me away from Luna, from my goddaughter. I broke up with you for that reason." Celestia told him.

"If you join me, I will spare your life. We will rule this world as a King and Queen." Sombra said.

"You're not the Sombra I know. You let power get to your head and you lose yourself in it. I'll never be your queen." Celestia said.

"Shame, I really hoped you would join me. Good-bye Celestia." Sombra said before turning back into the fog and poisoned Celestia.

Celestia fell to the ground unable to breath. Aurora gasped as her friend fell to the ground and banged on the window.

"Celestia? Celestia! Help! Guards! Somebody help!" She called out.

What Aurora saw next shocked her. Rainbow had run in and saw that Celestia was poisoned. Acting quickly she give Celestia the antidote, before look up to see her mother. The two dashes look at each for a few second before Rainbow had her face blur once more. She looked back at Celestia who was able to breath but was really weak.

"Go get him." She said and Rainbow nods.

Rainbow found Sombra outside and he smiled.

"So you survived. You think you can stop a king?" Sombra asked.

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again." Rainbow said.

"Wrong." Sombra said back and attacked her in his fog form.

"She used the antidote on Celestia." Spitfire said seeing Rainbow didn't have it.

"You need to stay away from him, Rainbow. Do not breathe him in." Lightning Dust said.

Rainbow quickly dodged an attack and spoke back.

"I'm not sure how that helps me, guys." She said.

"You can't fight him, Rainbow. Just keep him coming at you. That should sap his strength. Gas is the least stable form of matter. This meta-human will not be able to stay in his fog form for long. His particles will need to reform." Lightning Dust explained.

Rainbow looked at Sombra and then did was she does best, run. Sombra followed her try to cover in his poison fog, but Rainbow was too fast for him. Rainbow ran and ran until she noticed that Sombra started to form back into his human state trying to breath. Sombra was shocked, he never went back to normal when he was in the fog. He didn't have time to move when Rainbow slam into him knocking him out.

"Rainbow. Rainbow?" Lightning Dust's voice said over the com.

"We won." Rainbow smiled.

* * *

Celestia awoke to see she was in the hospital and Rainbow sleeping in the chair. She watched as Rainbow's arm slid off the chair's arm that woke her up.

"It's been awhile since I watched you sleep." Celestia laughed softly.

"Rescuing you is exhausting." Rainbow said.

"I really miss the ability to be able to ground you." Celestia said knowing it will not work.

"Sorry I went and grew up. I could have got my mom out of Everfree Jail tonight." Rainbow said.

"I know." Celestia said.

"But you were right. That's not the way." Rainbow said seeing it won't help.

"Sister." Luna said as she and Solver came in he room.

"Luna, I'm fine." Celestia said as the two sisters hugged.

"I'll let you guys talk." Rainbow said and left the room.

"Hey Celestia." Solver said.

"You two arrived at the same time?" Celestia said with a eyebrow raised.

"Celestia, we have something that we need to tell you. Celestia, the thing is..." Luna tried to say but Celestia cut her off.

"You two are dating. I know." She said.

"You do?" Luna asked.

"I'm your sister remember? And both of you are lousy liars." Celestia told them.

"So you're not mad?" Solver asked.

"Oh, I'm mad. And if the doctor hadn't confiscated me to the bed, we'd be having an entirely different conversation." Celestia said trying to stay calm.

"Well, I should let you two talk, and I'll just be outside looking into the witness protection program." Solver said and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Luna said to her sister.

"Luna, this is going to be complicated. You know I don't like complicated. Do you like him?" Celestia said then asked.

"I do." Luna said.

"Then I'll try my hardest not to kick where it hurts." Celestia said making Luna laugh a little.

"That all I asked." Luna said.

* * *

Sombra roar as he try to get past his new prison, but his fog could not get through.

"Will it hold?" Rainbow asked.

"The barrier is powered by an 8.3 Tesla superconducting electromagnet, which is about 100,000 times the strength of earth's magnetic field." Soarin said

"In other words, yes." Rainbow cleared up.

Lighting Dust turned to Sombra and watched him try to get out.

"Hmm. He's mad." She said as she watched him try again to escape.

"Well, good night. " She said and shut the door to the pipeline.

"So we're just supposed to get used to working above a makeshift prison housing evil people with superpowers?" Spitfire asked.

"You'd be surprised what you can get used to, Spitfire." Lightning Dust said as she walked away.

"Spitfire. Could I talk to you for a second?" Soarin said running up to her.

"Sure. What's up?" Spitfire asked.

"It's about the night that Freeze Burn died. I..." Soarin try to say.

"Look, Soarin, I'm okay. I thought coming down here would undo me, but thinking about what Freeze Burn did to protect us... It just made me love him more. Come on. I need ice cream or a drink. Let's see which one we hit first." Spitfire said making Soarin smile.

Rainbow had return to Everfree Jail again to see her mother.

"Celestia's gonna be okay." Rainbow told her.

"You know, lately I've been thinking about dad. A lot. I miss him." She added.

"Did I ever tell you about the time you learned to walk?" Aurora asked her.

"A couple times." Rainbow answered.

"Everyone was walking before you. All the little babies running around the neighborhood, not you. But your dad was never worried. He just said, "She'll walk when she has someplace to go." and sure enough, the first time you took a few steps, you moved so quick, you didn't just walk, you started..." Aurora said.

"To run." Rainbow cut her off with a smile.

"And you ran to your dad, Rainbow. Right into his arms. You had someplace to go." Aurora smiled back.

 _ **I thought being the fastest girl alive would make my life easier... that I could outrun anything. Turns out, no one can outrun pain.**_

A woman was was getting mugged when she shouted for help.

"Somebody help! Please, somebody!" She shouted before a red blur speeds past them making the women hold the knife and the thug to run away.

 _ **Life is tragic. But it's also precious... And sweet... And extraordinary. And the only way I know to honor my dad's life is to keep running.**_

 _ **The Dash**_

* * *

 _ **Nine Months ago**_

Lightning Dust watched as the energy went up to the sky and mix with the thunderstorm that hit them. She soon heard Soarin's voice speak to her over the com.

"Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust!, Freeze Burn did it. He vented the system. S.T.O.R.M. Labs should hold." He said.

"Good man. I'm on my way down." She said and started to leave.

She didn't head down to the pipeline, but instead she went to her secret room. She sat on her desk and saw Rainbow's classroom when she got from her desk. Lighting Dust watched as Rainbow turned around and saw a lightning bolt hit her and slam into the wall with the chemicals falling on her.

"See you soon, Rainbow." Lighting Dust smiled.

* * *

 **Phantom Fan 21:** And here the third chapter. Thanks to Mr. Allan from FIMfiction for giving the what the letters in S.T.O.R.M stands for. Just three more chapters until Rainbow start using the name The Dash and six more chapter before Lightning Dust meets Rainbow as the Reverse-Dash. Up next is the chapter with Captain Cold. I was asked for two characters to play the role. One was a Gen 3 pony name Minty and I was also ask to use Starlight for the role as well. And I had this chapter edit before posting it up. I going to be doing that from now on. Also can a get some reviews please?


End file.
